A student work table used in a school science laboratory typically includes a sink, gas and water fixtures, and a generally flat countertop with spaced holes for mounting elongated, linear rods for supporting equipment used for carrying out science experiments. The countertop is typically comprised of a high strength, durable, inert material which is resistant to corrosive chemicals and high temperatures. The countertop is also typically rectangular in shape and is supported by an upright leg in each of its four corners. Students using the laboratory table typically work in pairs, with either two students at one table or a pair of students on opposed sides of the table in facing relation. The rectangular shape of the countertop offers limited flexibility in terms of student seating, particularly during science experiments when both students are typically actively involved. The upright support legs prevent student seating in the corners of the table and thus restrict use of the entire surface area of the countertop. The corner support legs also limit access to the entire working area of the table particularly for a student sitting in a wheelchair.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a laboratory table having a curvilinear countertop mounted in a cantilevered manner to a fixed base which allows for student seating at any location around the entire periphery of the table thus increasing flexibility in student seating. This increased flexibility allows the table to be used both for lectures as well as for conducting science experiments and provides unrestricted access to the entire working area of the countertop as well as to a sink attached to the base for a student in a wheelchair.